The present invention relates to electronic messaging systems. In particular, the present invention relates to electronic messaging formats.
Messaging systems are now an integral part of business communications as well as personal communications. Messaging systems may include voice messaging, data messaging, video messaging, fax, and image messaging. In addition to electronic mail (e-mail) and voice mail, today""s electronic messaging systems may also include multimedia messages. A multimedia message is typically a message that includes more than one media. For example, a multimedia message may include text, video, audio, and images, such as graphs and charts. In a multimedia messaging system, the ability to exchange e-mails, voicemails, faxes, image and video may all be part of a basic multimedia system. Examples of multimedia messaging systems include ViewMail, Phone Max, Repartee, and View Call Plus, all by Active Voice.
Messaging systems, such as data messaging systems or a multimedia messaging system, often allow attachments to be sent with a message. With technology changing so quickly, it is often the case that one user is using a version of an application that is different from another user""s application. Accordingly, it is fairly common for the sender to use a different version of an application associated with an attachment than the receiver is using. For example, a sender may attach a Microsoft Word 97 document in a message to a receiver. However, the receiver uses an older version of the Microsoft Word application, such as Microsoft Word 95.
The mis-match of application versions may be quite common since it is likely that not all sites of a multi-site company will migrate at the same time as the company migrates to a new version of an application. Typically, a newer version of an application may read and save a document produced by an older version of the application. However, the older version typically cannot access a document created by the newer version. Accordingly, a receiver of an attachment who uses an older version of an application may not be able to open the attachment that was produced by a newer version. When a user receives a message that is unreadable, typically the user manually needs to request the sender to re-send the message in a lower version of the application. Unfortunately, requesting a message re-send and then re-sending of the message in a lower version often wastes time and resources. Additionally, if the message is urgent, then the delay caused by the need to re-send the message may be detrimental.
It would be desirable to facilitate efficient communication between users who may be using a different version of the same application. The present invention addresses such a need.
A system and method for sending an electronic message in a compatible messaging format is presented. According to an embodiment of the present invention, a file, such as a data file, is automatically examined in the context of its application, and the lowest available file format level that preserves the data integrity is selected. An alternate version of this file, such as an unformatted text-only file, that preserves the content of the message may also be created and sent.
A method according to an embodiment of the present invention for sending an electronic message is presented. The method comprises determining an application used to create at least a portion of a first electronic message. The method also determines a version of the application that supports a feature associated with the first electronic message. A second electronic message is created, wherein the second electronic message is formatted in the determined version of the application. A third electronic message is also created, wherein the third electronic message is a predetermined version of the portion of the first electronic message.
A system according to an embodiment of the present invention for sending an electronic message is also presented. The system comprises a processor configured to determine an application used to create at least a portion of a first electronic message. The processor also determines a version of the application that supports a feature associated with the first electronic message. Further, the processor creates a second electronic message, wherein the second electronic message is formatted in the determined version of the application. The processor also creates a third electronic message, wherein the third electronic message is a predetermined version of the portion of the first electronic message. The system also includes a memory coupled to the processor, wherein the memory is configured to provide the processor with instructions.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for receiving an electronic message. The method includes receiving an electronic message, and determining whether a first version of an application may be used to open a second version of the application, wherein the second version of the application is associated with an attachment of the electronic message. The method also includes displaying the electronic message with a default version if the first version of the application. cannot be used to open the second version of the application.